Love Dust
by Naora Arishima
Summary: Nejisaku. Semuanya memang akan pergi ke tempat yang lebih abadi, hanya masalah waktu.Sakura menarik kertas itu dan mulai membukanya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tangisannya yang mulai mengeras, hatinya benar-benar mencelos.Sakura menarik kertas itu dan mulai membukanya. "Aku ingin menghapus airmata itu dan tersenyum bersamanya. Ayah, bisakah aku melakukannya?" semi canon


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Dust**

.

.

Warning : Gaje, abal, oc, ooc, dan sejenisnya...Nejisaku fic.

For you, Hyuuga Neji...

~ Apakah yang disebut takdir manusia hanya sesuatu yang mengalir seperti aliran sungai dalam arus yang ditetapkan? Atau sesuatu yang bisa dipilih atas kemauan sendiri dengan menaiki arus tersebut-Neji Hyuuga ~

.

.

.

... a little thing, called love...

SAKURA POV.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan, gerimis yang sejak tadi menetesi tubuhku berubah menjadi hujan yang semakin deras. Kuayunkan kaki ini semakin cepat ketika kulihat tempat yang menjadi tujuanku sejak tadi tinggal beberapa meter saja. Musim di bulan Desember memang bukanlah musim yang membuat semua orang merasa hangat, di bulan ini hujan akan terus menghantui setiap hari, setiap orang harus menyediakan payung saat akan pergi keluar rumah. Dan sialnya, hari ini aku tidak membawa peralatan wajib itu.

Langkahku terhenti ketika emeraldku menangkap sosok anak laki-laki berumur sekitar dua belas tahun sedang berdiri di depan tenda pengungsian. Memang sejak perang shinobi dimulai, rumah sakit menjadi penuh dan pasien yang terus saja bertambah terpaksa harus ditempatkan di dalam tenda-tenda pengungsian. Ini cukup menyedihkan mengingat jika desa ini tidak pernah kekurangan tempat untuk orang yang berobat.

Anak itu terlihat senang ketika kami bertemu tatap, dia berlari ke arahku. Tidak perlu kutanyakan lagi dia berasal darimana, karena dengan melihat penampilannya saja semua orang sudah pasti tahu. Aku seperti melihat sosok Hyuuga Neji menjadi kecil lagi. Mungkin memang semua anggota klan Hyuuga memiliki penampilan yang hampir sama, mata perak dan rambut hitam kecoklatan.

"Sakura-san, akhirnya aku menemukanmu," ujar anak itu.

"Ada apa? Kau siapa?" tanyaku yang belum tahu nama anak lelaki tersebut.

"Aku Kido Hyuuga. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini," anak bernama Kido itu menyerahkan sepucuk surat ke arahku. "Hanabi-sama yang menyuruhku menyerahkan ini padamu," lanjutnya.

Hanabi? Bukankah itu adik Hinata, ada apa dia mengirimiku surat?

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Sakura-san," pamit Kido.

"Tunggu! Memangnya ada apa sampai-sampai dia mengirimiku surat?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

Anak itu terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Sumimasen, sebaiknya Sakura-san baca saja suratnya."

"Ah, baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan surat ini padaku," ujarku.

"Sama-sama," ucap Kido sebelum berlalu.

"Sakura-san! Cepat! Disini ada pasien yang kejang-kejang!" seorang suster keluar dari dalam tenda dan memanggilku. Mungkin surat ini bisa aku baca nanti.

.

.

.

Hahhhh, lelah sekali. Seluruh tubuh terasa pegal. Tapi, ini bukan waktunya untuk mengeluh. Aku harus tetap sabar dengan keadaan ini. Diluar sana teman-temanku sedang berjuang melawan musuh yang kapan saja bisa mengambil nyawa mereka. Mereka semua bahkan tidak tidur dan makan dalam waktu lama, jadi sangat tidak adil jika aku hanya mengeluh dan bersantai saja disini. Naruto, Kakashi sensei, apa kalian baik-baik saja? Apa musuh kita begitu kuat sampai kalian belum bisa mengalahkan mereka sampai sekarang?

Konoha. Menyebut nama tempat kami dilahirkan saja sudah membuatku merinding. Aku cinta tanah airku, sangat mencintainya malah. Tapi, kini tempat ini menjadi lautan darah, menjadi tempat yang porak poranda, tempat yang setiap saat terdengar suara tangisan orang yang kehilangan. Ini menyakitkan.

"Mau kopi?" suara Shizune-Neesan membuyarkan lamunan singkatku.

"Boleh," ujarku menerima kopi yang dibawanya kemudian kembali melihat hujan dari jendela kaca dihadapanku. "Menurut Nee-san apakah Tsunade-shisou baik-baik saja? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?" tanyaku khawatir, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan guruku yang satu itu. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai ibuku sendiri.

Shizune-Neesan terdiam sejenak, mungkin sedang berfikir. "Aku hanya berharap dia baik-baik saja," ujarnya singkat, terlihat raut sedih dari wajahnya yang lelah.

Aku juga berharap begitu.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau istirahat, besok kita harus berangkat. Kita harus menjaga tenaga kita, pasien disini serahkan saja pada suster lain. Kau harus tidur."

"Baik baik, kau jadi cerewet sejak shisou tidak ada," kataku sebelum pergi berlalu ke arah tenda tempatku beristirahat sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Huh," aku kembali menghela nafas. Kubaringkan tubuhku, rasanya nyaman sekali. Pandanganku jatuh ke arah surat yang terlihat sedikit keluar dari dalam tasku. Ah, itu surat dari Hanabi yang belum sempat kubaca tadi. Kutarik begitu saja surat itu dari dalam tasku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba adik Hinata mengirimiku surat? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata dan Naruto? Apa Hinata cemburu padaku, kemudian menyuruh adiknya mengirimiku surat ini?" gumamku seraya membuka amplop yang membungkus surat itu.

_Untuk Sakura-san,_

_Sakura-san, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengirimkan surat padamu. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika ini mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu dan ini sangat rahasia, jadi aku hanya bisa menyampaikannya lewat surat ini._

_Aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang dewasa sangat sulit dimengerti, Hinata Neesan dan Neji Niisan, mereka menjadi sangat berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih Neji- Niisan. Dia menjadi lebih pendiam, dan terkadang tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas, kadang juga aku mendengar dia menangis saat tengah malam._

_Setelah aku tanyakan padanya, dia hanya berkata 'mungkin kau salah dengar, Hanabi-sama' dengan ekspresi yang biasa-biasa saja. Lalu kuceritakan hal ini pada ayahku. Ayah bilang kalau Neji nii mungkin sedang jatuh cinta. Orang yang sedang mengalami hal itu akan menjadi aneh. Aku sih percaya kalau Hinata Nee yang sedang jatuh cinta, tapi ini Neji-Nii!_

_Aku sepakat dengan Kido-kun untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kido-kun menjadi mata-mata dan beruntung sekali Neji nii tidak mengetahuinya. Maaf jika bicaraku berputar-putar, Sakura-san. Awalnya kukira Neji nii menyukai Tenten nee, tapi Kido-kun bilang kalau orang yang disukainya bukan Tenten nee. Dan coba tebak siapa orang itu?_

_Sakura-san orangnya. Orang yang disukai Neji nii itu Sakura-san!_

_Tidak penting kenapa bisa seperti itu, aku sebenarnya sangat merasa bersalah mengatakan hal ini pada Sakura-san, seharusnya Neji nii sendiri yang mengatakan ini padamu, tapi aku takut. Aku takut dengan keadaan yang seperti sekarang, ditambah sekarang Neji nii, Hinata nee juga ayah sudah pergi ke medan perang hari ini, aku takut perasaan Neji nii tidak akan tersampaikan, terlebih sifat Neji nii yang seperti itu._

_Aku tidak tahu ini penting atau tidak untuk Sakura-san, tapi kurasa ini sangat penting untuk Neji nii. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf._

_Tertanda,_

_Hanabi H._

Aku terduduk usai membaca habis surat dari Hanabi. "Apa?" gumamku tak percaya. Neji Hyuuga bisa suka denganku? Ini pasti lelucon. Kami bahkan sangat jarang bertemu, kalaupun bertemu pasti hanya berkata satu atau dua kata saja. Lagipula, dia bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar menatapku saat kami bicara, bagaimana Hanabi bisa tahu kalau sepupunya suka padaku? Apa karena kami sering misi bersama akhir-akhir ini jadi dia salah paham? Iya, pasti seperti itu.

Normal Pov

Pagi itu, anak bernama Kido itu kembali menemui Sakura. Ia menunggu di depan pos penjagaan di dekat gerbang Konoha. Kali ini bukan hanya surat yang dia berikan, anak itu juga memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berisi liontin yang berbandul cincin berlambang klan Hyuuga dengan kristal berwarna emerald di tengah lambang tersebut.

"Indahnya," gumam Sakura yang memandang takjub kalung ditangannya, kemudian dia kembali memandang anak yang tersenyum di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau memberikanku ini? Apa ini dari Hanabi?" tanyanya seraya memandang bingung ke arah Kido.

Kido mengangguk. "Sakura-san tidak perlu bingung, sebaiknya Sakura-san baca surat dari Hanabi-sama saja. Aku permisi."

Sakura segera membaca surat itu. Di dalamnya hanya tertulis 'serahkan Neji nii saat kalian bertemu, terima kasih' yang membuat keningnya berkerut tidak mengerti. Gadis Haruno itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memandangi kalung ditangannya. "Jadi ini titipan?" gumamnya sedikit kecewa.

"Wah, bagusnya! Apa ini hadiah dari kekasih barumu, forehead? Wah, ini pasti mahal sekali," seru Ino yang tiba-tiba merebut kalung tersebut.

"Berikan padaku, pig. Itu bukan punyaku! Itu titipan," ujar Sakura berusaha merebut kembali kalung itu dari tangan Ino yang masih keukeuh ingin melihat lebih lama. "Hei, aku tidak ingin membuang tenaga disini, cepat serahkan padaku!"

.

.

.

Sakura POV

.

Aku masih tak bisa percaya kenyataan jika Neji Hyuuga yang notabene seseorang yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang seluruh desa karena tampan-ya aku akui dia memang punya kharisma-dan karena dia adalah termasuk ninja elit serta dibesarkan dalam keluarga bangsawan, suka padaku? Pada gadis menyedihkan ini? Pada gadis biasa sepertiku? Itu tidak mungkin!

Dia seperti halnya Sasuke, tidak akan pernah menyukai gadis sepertiku. Tidak akan pernah, aku tidak berani berharap apapun. Aku... aku sungguh tidak berani. Ini membuatku takut, aku takut jika pada akhirnya aku benar-benar jatuh hati padanya, aku takut Sasuke akan semakin jauh dari ingatanku, aku takut aku hanya melihat bayangan Sasuke dalam diri Neji.

Dan sekarang apalagi? Keponakannya menitipkan sebuah kalung indah padaku, apa dia tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana nanti saat aku bertemu dengannya? Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit gugup, bagaimana kalau dia tahu jika aku sudah mengetahui perasaannya? Bagaimana kami nanti akan berbicara satu sama lain? Ah, pasti biasa saja, dia kan selalu berwajah stoic.

Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini! Ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal lain selain menghancurkan musuh!

.

.

.

Aku tak bisa berkata apapun saat melihat medan perang dihadapanku ketika kami baru saja tiba disana. Atmospherenya sungguh mencekam, nafasku terasa tercekat ketika melihat banyak luka di tubuh Kakashi-sensei, Naruto dan lainnya. Ini saatnya aku membantu mereka! Aku habiskan banyak waktu hanya agar aku tidak lagi merepotkan mereka, agar aku menjadi berguna dan bisa melindungi mereka.

Pertarungan terus berlanjut. Duo Uchiha itu terus menerus menyerang kami hingga akhirnya Juubi, sang monster menakutkan, monster yang pernah ada dalam tubuh Gaara, menyerang hingga banyak teman-teman yang terbunuh, termasuk ayah Shikamaru dan Ino. Aku mengusap airmataku ketika melihat sahabatku menangis seperti itu, Ino, kuharap kau bisa kuat dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Di tengah suasana yang semakin mencekam, aku bisa melihat Neji yang tiba disana terlebih dulu. Untuk sejenak tatapan kami bertemu, dia masih seperti biasa, tidak berkata apapun. Namun, kali ini tatapan, yang walau hanya sekian detik itu terlihat berbeda. Tatapannya lebih...lembut?

Dan selanjutnya pria itu maju, mencoba melawan lebih dekat dengan Juubi. Aku bisa mendengar pujian dari shinobi-shinobi di sekitarku tentangnya. Tentang kehebatannya, popularitasnya, kehidupannya, dan lain sebagainya. Mataku melebar ketika sebuah serangan menuju ke arah Naruto dengan cepat, kakiku serasa berat untuk berpindah. Kulihat Hinata maju ke depan Naruto untuk melindunginya.

.

Deg.

.

Nafasku tercekat. Neji...dia...

Dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk Naruto dan Hinata!

Aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan antara Naruto dengannya. Apa yang dia katakan? Kenapa aku begitu penasaran?

Mataku melebar ketika akhirnya dia terjatuh ke depan. Apakah dia...apa dia...

"Neji...mati?"

Aku bisa mendengar suara teman-temanku. Aku tak tahu kensapa tiba-tiba mataku kabur dan perlahan airmata itu jatuh begitu saja.

Apa?

Aku tak percaya, mereka sendiri yang bilang jika Neji adalah orang yang kuat dan tak semudah itu mati di tangan musuh. Tapi, apa? Apa yang kulihat ini membuatku ragu akan pernyataan mereka. Neji Hyuuga meninggal? Kenapa tiba-tiba ini membuatku sulit bernapas? Aku sudah berpuluh-puluh kali melihat kawan seperjuanganku meninggal, tapi ini...ini. Ini bukan saatnya aku terlihat lemah. Aku harus terlihat sebiasa mungkin.

Neji...kulihat tubuhnya yang tertembus senjata Juubi, terlihat menutup matanya dan tergeletak begitu saja saat Naruto yang hampir putus asa jika tidak ada Hinata yang mengingatkan tujuan awal mereka dengan ucapannya yang luar biasa. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskan aku mendekatinya dan memastikan sendiri bagaimana keadaannya? Ataukah tetap berada ditempat dan mempercayai ucapan mereka semua bahwa pria itu telah tiada? Ayolah, aku bahkan belum sempat bicara sepatah katapun dengannya. Aku belum sempat menanyakan apakah yang dikatakan Hanabi itu benar? Neji, kau tidak benar-benar mati, kan?

Semua kenangan tentang pria bermata keperakan itu tiba-tiba terputar begitu saja dalam otakku. Kenangan yang sungguh sangat sedikit, dan mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan kenangan. Bahkan perintah-perintahnya padaku ketika dia jadi ketua tim saat kami misi bersama terasa dikatakan kembali olehnya. Ini benar-benar membuatku gila.

Kali ini kulihat Naruto mulai bangkit, membentuk beberapa klon dan menyebarkan cakra kyuubinya pada seluruh aliansi shinobi. Tapi, aku hanya bisa melihat mereka. Kakiku serasa kaku sekali, suara-suara yang begitu kerasnya serasa tiupan angin yang kini mendekapku erat.

"Sakura!" Kakashi sensei memanggilku. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tetap diam, suaraku tak mampu terdengar sedikitpun. Ada apa denganku? Rasa ini seperti halnya ketika Sasuke pergi. Namun, saat itu aku masih memiliki harapan dapat bertemu kembali dengannya, dan saat ini... apakah harapan itu ada?

Normal Pov

Kakashi menatap khawatir ke arah Sakura sebelum Naruto akhirnya berada dihadapannya dan memberikan sebagian cakranya ke arah gadis bermata emerald tersebut. "Ayo, berjuang Sakura-chan!"

Terlihat senyum terpaksa keluar dari bibir gadis itu, kemudian mengangguk. "Tentu...Naruto," ujarnya lemah.

Naruto tersenyum, menepuk lengannya kemudian berlari ke arah teman-temannya yang lain. Sementara Sakura menarik napas sebentar sebelum maju menuju Juubi.

.

.

.

.

Perang telah usai, namun yang ditinggalkannya semakin merasa kesakitan. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah takdir sekalipun takdir itu dipersalahkan. Kawan atau lawan tidak akan pernah selamanya berada disisi, begitu pula dengan keluarga. Semua hanya masalah waktu, tidak akan pernah seseorang siap untuk kehilangan. Tangisan itu terjatuh bersama senyum kemenangan mereka.

Desa yang porak poranda yang mereka lihat sepulang dari medan perang. Tidak ada senyum sama sekali dari wajah mereka. Haruskah mereka tersenyum disaat keluarga, teman, kekasih mereka meninggalkan mereka ke alam yang lebih abadi?

"Kenapa?..." desah Sakura menatap danau sunyi dihadapannya. Ia merapatkan lututnya ke arah dadanya. "Kalian pergi. Pasti karena sudah tidak tahan denganku, kan?" Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Sakura...," wanita disampingnya perlahan menariknya kedalam pelukan.

"Ibu, mereka pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku, kan?" gumam Sakura dalam pelukan wanita berwajah mirip dengannya itu.

Ibu Sakura membelai lembut rambut putrinya. "Tidak, Sakura. Naruto, Lee, Kakashi, dan yang lainnya masih mau berada disampingmu, jika kau seperti ini terus menerus, mereka pasti sedih, mereka kembali ke tempat yang lebih indah dan mengakhiri kesengsaraan dunia, harusnya kau tidak boleh sedih seperti ini, anakku. Sasuke, Nona Hokage, dan teman-temanmu lain pergi bukan karena salahmu. Sudah cukup kau seperti ini, kau tidak ingin membuat ibu sedih, kan?" tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, hanya saja semakin erat memeluk ibunya.

"Bukankah kau akan menghadiri pemakaman temanmu dari Hyuuga itu?" tanya nyonya Haruno yang kali ini membuat Sakura menarik diri. "Sudah ya, jangan sampai mereka melihatmu lemah seperti ini."

Sakura mengangguk, berdiri dan mulai menjauh dari danau di pinggir desa Konoha tersebut. Hujan yang kembali mendekap bumi seakan tidak lagi ia pedulikan, ia berjalan biasa, tanpa berusaha menghindar dari tetesan hujan yang semakin menderas saja.

"Kak Sakura!"

Sakura melihat sedikit bingung ke arah Kido yang kali ini berlari kearahnya. Setelah cukup dekat, anak itu segera menarik tangannya. "Mau kemana, Kido?"

"Ke kediaman Hyuuga, Kak," jawab anak itu dengan terus menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura berhenti, menarik tangannya.

Kido berbalik. "Ada apa, Kak Sakura? Hanabi-sama ingin segera menemuimu."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa kesana. Aku tidak bisa kesana, maafkan aku." Gadis itu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Kido yang berteriak memanggilnya.

.

.

.

"Sumimasen, Hanabi-sama," ujar Kido menyesal.

"Tidak apa, Kido-kun," jawabnya kemudian kembali menatap sepupunya yang terbaring di tengah ruangan, di kelilingi para Hyuuga. "Neji nii akan segera dimakamkan, kenapa dia tidak mau kemari?" gumam gadis itu sedih.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Hanabi?" tanya Hiashi yang membuat Hanabi tersentak kaget. "Siapa yang kau nantikan kehadirannya?"

"Ayah, seharusnya ayah lebih tahu daripada aku. Ayah sendiri yang bilang jika ayahlah yang mengerti Neji nii. Tapi ayah tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya."

"Hanabi-chan!" tegur Hinata. "Jangan bicara seperti itu pada ayah."

Hanabi menunduk. "Ayah, maafkan aku, tapi ini memang benar. Aku menantikan kehadiran Sakura-san. Kenapa? Karena dialah yang membuat Neji nii tersenyum, senyuman yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Tidakkah ayah tahu kalau Neji nii jatuh hati padanya? Tapi apa?"

Hiashi tersentak sementara Hinata diam saja seakan sudah mengetahuinya.

Hanabi menatap ke arah mayat Neji seraya menangis sedih. "Kasihan dia, ayah. Kasihan Neji nii...hiks."

Hiashi menghela napas berat. 'Ya, aku tahu aku yang salah. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, Neji? Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungimu.'

"Para tetua sudah hadir dan hujan sudah reda. Lebih baik kita segera makamkan mayat Neji, ketua."

.

.

.

"Sakura? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati Ino berjongkok di hadapannya. "Ino?"

"Hei, lihatlah, kau basah kuyup. Badanmu juga panas, ayo kuantar ke rumah sakit," ujar Ino khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Seharusnya kau yang di khawatirkan, pig."

"Kau masih keras kepala, forehead. Kenapa harus mengkhawatirkan aku? Semuanya sudah membaik," ujar Ino berusaha terlihat tegar.

Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ikut ke pemakaman Neji? Sebentar lagi dia akan dimakamkan," tanya Ino yang mulai berdiri lagi.

Sakura terdiam lagi. 'Pemakaman?'

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura? Apa lebih baik kuantar kau dulu ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku ikut."

.

.

.

Sakura berbaris paling belakang, mendengar keluarga Neji mengatakan permintaan maaf atas nama Neji. Semuanya terasa berjalan begitu cepat ketika akhirnya Neji dimakamkan dan semua orang pergi satu persatu, meninggalkan sosok pemuda yang kini hanya ada dalam ingatan mereka, meninggalkan Neji yang terbaring ditanah.

"Sakura-san, ini yang ingin kuberikan padamu tadi, tapi kau tidak mau menemuiku," ujar Hanabi memberikan sebuah buku catatan kecil sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama keluarganya.

Sakura menatap ke arah Hiashi yang menunduk ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, kemudian pergi bersama putri-putrinya.

Sakura menghela napas dan menatap buku kecil dihadapannya sebelum membukanya.

'Ayah, aku merindukanmu' adalah kalimat pertama yang ia lihat di halaman pertama. Kemudian ia membalik lagi buku itu dengan tulisan yang kurang lebihnya sama. 'Ayah, ibu aku merindukan kalian.'

"Ini...buku harian Neji?" Sakura kembali membalik-balik halaman dari buku itu hingga di tengahnya ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Disana terdapat lipatan kertas yang terlihat di sembunyikan karena terdapat perekat di sekitar kertas itu.

Sakura menarik kertas itu dan mulai membukanya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tangisannya yang mulai mengeras, hatinya benar-benar mencelos. Kertas itu terdapat fotonya yang menangis dan tersenyum, mungkin diambil Neji ketika mereka ada dalam satu tim, bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui jika dirinya sedang difoto? Dan yang lebih membuat hatinya menjerit adalah tulisan di bawahnya.

"Aku ingin menghapus airmata itu dan tersenyum bersamanya. Ayah, bisakah aku melakukannya?"

Sakura mendekap erat kertas dan buku itu. "Sakura...Sakura..." gadis itu bahkan tak mampu menyebut nama Neji. "Maafkan aku...maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

.

Atap rumah sakit yang terang yang pertama kali masuk kedalam penglihatannya ketika matanya kembali terbuka. Dia berusaha duduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah sadar? Kau tadi pingsan di jalan dekat pemakaman, untung saja aku melihatmu, kalau tidak kau akan terus berada disana, tahu!"

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah sadar, aku permisi dulu, aku dipanggil Yamato taicho dari tadi, tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu. Sebentar lagi ibu dan ayahmu datang, jadi aku tidak kepikiran meninggalkanmu sendiri," jelas putra hokage ke empat tersebut.

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi, Naruto. Kau terlalu baik padaku," ujar Sakura lemah.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hahaha, sama-sama, Sakura-chan. Kau cepat sembuh, ya? Jaa.."

Sakura menatap suasana malam dari jendela yang terbuka tirainya. "Kau yang salah, seharusnya kau katakan padaku. Kau dan Sasuke. Kalian sama bodohnya."

.

.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh, aku tahu."

Sakura tersentak dan melebarkan matanya ketika tahu siapa yang mengatakan hal itu. Gadis itu hanya terdiam saat sang pemilik suara semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku semakin bodoh jika menggunakan kursi roda ini," ujar pemuda itu lalu mulai berdiri dan berjalan tertatih ke arah dipan tempat Sakura yang masih terpaku. "Kau ingin menghajarku?" tanyanya saat sudah duduk dipinggir dipan.

Tangan Sakura bergetar, gadis itu mundur ketika tangan pemuda di hadapannya akan menyentuhnya. "Ne..neji?" suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Perlahan Neji menurunkan tangannya kembali dan menunduk seraya tersenyum, menatap lantai di bawahnya. "Maafkan aku, kau pasti sangat ketakutan. Hei, aku bukan hantu," ujarnya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

"Apa? Jadi ... apa kau mempermainkanku?" tanya Sakura mulai menguasai dirinya. "Kau pura-pura mati, dan membuatku... apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya mulai kesal.

"Kau tahu? Tidak seharusnya kau menuduh orang yang baru kembali dari kematiannya seperti itu. Aku mempermainkanmu? Apa aku terlihat orang seperti itu?" tanya Neji menatap mata Sakura yang mulai ketakutan lagi. "Apa kau menganggapku seperti itu?"

Sakura membuang tatapannya ke arah lain dan mengatur napasnya. "Ta..tapi.." kemudian gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kau menertawakanku? Kau menganggap ini lelucon?" tanya Neji dengan lebih dingin lagi yang membuat Sakura menghentikan senyumnya lagi.

"Ti..tidak, maafkan ak-" perkataannya terpotong saat tiba-tiba Neji mendekap tubuhnya. Semakin erat dan erat.

"Aku ingin kau terus tersenyum seperti itu, Sakura," gumam Neji seraya menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuh gadis dalam pelukannya, berharap terus seperti ini.

Sakura tersenyum dan perlahan membalas pelukan Neji. "Terima kasih kau sudah kembali," gumamnya. "Kau seperti debu dalam kehidupanku, tapi...bukankah debu akan selalu ada?"

"Selalu kembali meski kau telah mengusirnya." Neji melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah gadis yang selelu dirindukannya kemudian menghapus airmata yang mengalir dipipi gadisnya dengan ibu jarinya sebelum memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir Sakura. "Aishiteru," bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

"Aishiteru yo, Yoshi-kun."

"Ibu, kata ayah nanti malam akan ada perayaan kembang api menyambut musim panas, benarkah?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang dengan tatapan polosnya yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin terus menatapnya.

"Mmm, sepertinya tidak. Ibu masih sibuk disini, di rumah sakit, kan kau tahu sendiri kalau Bibi Hinata baru melahirkan sepupumu, gomenne, Yoshi-kun," ujar Sakura menyesal.

"Yahhh, apa tidak bisa ditinggal sebentar saja, bu? Yoshi ingin kita pergi bersama," gumam anak lelaki bermata putih keperakan dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan.

"Mungkin lain kali, ne Yoshi-kun?" ujar Sakura sambil menyentuh kedua bahu dan mengacak lembut rambut indah putranya.

"Baiklah," Yoshi mengangguk kecewa. " Aku pergi dulu, bu. Aku sayang ibu," ujarnya lalu mencium pipi ibunya kemudian berbalik.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak perlu sesedih itu, Yoshi-kun. Mungkin ibu memang belum sempat, lain kali kita akan bisa pergi bersama," ujar pria yang berperawakan sama dengannya, namun lebih dewasa dari Yoshi.

"Tapi, ayah perayaan ini hanya setahun sekali," gumam Yoshi yang melihat kawan-kawannya sedang menunggu kembang api diluncurkan bersama ayah dan ibu mereka. "Aku tidak minta hal yang besar, yah. Aku hanya ingin aku bisa melihat kembang api ini bersama ibu dan ayah," gumam Yoshi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis, Yoshi, ibu pasti juga bisa melihat kembang api dari rumah sakit," hibur Neji yang membuat Yoshi segera menghapus airmatanya, Neji berjongkok dihadapan putranya. "Lihat dari gedung disana, ibu sedang melihat kita. Jadi, sebenarnya kita sedang bersama, tapi ibu hanya sedikit lebih jauh dari kita," ujarnya kemudian menggendong Yoshi.

Semua orang terlihat menghentikan keramaian mereka kemudian menghadap langit dan tinggal menunggu hitungan detik sebelum kembang api diluncurkan.

Dan sebelum Yoshi melihat kembang api pertama diluncurkan, sesuatu menghalangi pandangannya ke langit. Tapi barang itu membuatnya matanya berbinar tersenyum, sebuah ikat kepala berlambang Konoha. "Ayah, ini..." Yoshi kembali terkejut saat ia menoleh ibunya sedang berdiri disamping ayahnya dan mengulurkan ikat kepala itu kearahnya.

"Kau menyukainya, Yoshi-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Ibu..." Yoshi segera memeluk leher ibunya. "Kedatangan ibu yang paling kusukai," ujar Yoshi kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil ikat kepala ditangan ibunya. "Wah, aku sudah jadi ninja," gumamnya senang kemudian melihat ke arah langit dimana kembang api mulai meluncur, memberi warna diatas lembaran langit gelap.

"Kau membuatnya menangis, kau tahu?" gumam Neji dengan suara agak kesal.

"Benarkah? Berarti dia memang putramu, kau juga menangis kan saat ditinggal beberapa hari keluar desa?" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Pipi Neji bersemu."Itu sudah lama, kenapa masih mengingatnya?"

"Aishiteru, Neji-kun," bisik Sakura sebelum mendaratkan ciuman ke pipi suaminya dan ke arah Yoshi.

"Aa."

.

.

.

I want to do good, but I can't

Because I only learned bad words, bad actions

And don't know your heart

Something always get twisted

Alright, let's stop crying now

Wipe away your tears now

I learn good words, good actions

And try to understand

Because you're the love dust in my heart

.

.

FIN


End file.
